Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to variable capacitors for radio frequency (RF) circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
A capacitor can include a pair of conductors separated by a dielectric. When a voltage is applied between the pair of conductors, an electric field can develop across the dielectric, which can lead to a store of charge in the capacitor. The capacitance of a capacitor corresponds to a ratio of the charge stored to a voltage difference between the conductors. Other parameters, such as quality factor (Q-factor), frequency response, and/or linearity, can also be important in selecting a capacitor that is appropriate for a particular application.
Capacitors can be used in a variety of types of analog and radio frequency (RF) circuits. For example, capacitors can be included in filters, duplexers, resonators, tuners, and/or other circuitry.